A promised kept Ash's Johto journey
by mgunnels3
Summary: What if Ash kept his promise to return, what if he actually managed to make peace with his past mistake with a pokemon and flock, what if he didn't leave Charizard in the charizific valley, Join Ash and friends as they embark on a journey through Johto as if it originally had intended too if Ash made his promise to Pidgeot (who is female in this story) Smart and Calmer Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another story I thougt i make while comming up with ideas for my other story too. Now this story will be different from the recent one i'm writing for starters this is not exactly accurate but a what or what would happen if based story as Ash's journey through Johto now this was the other challenge that was given to the readers of Dragonsrule18 and Charmeleon story A different path the title of the story will explain a lot and yes i will take readers requests into account in this story too. Also since Ash doesn't have a translator for this chapter and certain chapters later in the story will be translated with a ' at the beginning and end of it. If you want a translator just let me know in the reviews. As for my other story i'm half way done with the recent chapter but ran out ideas and a lot of stress going on in my life but will get it out as soon as i can till then lets get this started.**

 **Chapter 1: A promised kept A battle for a friend to return**

 **We join our hero's as they set off for their next adventure the Johto region to give the GS ball which was given to them thanks to Professor Ive and for Ash to compete in the Johto League but before they set off theirs one matter to do before Ash leaves Kanto a promise for a friend.**

Misty: Ash are you sure you want to do this what if the situation isn't settled or she has more things to worry about

Brock: Given that it was bad when i came back here I'd say now's a good time

Ash: I know you guys but i made a promise to her after we came back from the Orange Islands *as he gripped her pokeball and thought and its a promise i'm willing to keep*

 ***Flashback***

As Fearow flew off after a defeat by the hands of both Ash and his newly evolved Pidgeot but they both knew that even with its defeat it won't stop until not only it get revenge on Ash but also to make sure that the Pidgeotto and pidgey flock would fear it more than ever. As Pidgeot had to do something to protect them which made Ash made his desicion.

Pidgeot: Pid Pidgeot

Ash: I know girl but this flock needs you and we both know that Fearow won't give up but...

Pidgeot: *curious but sad*

Ash: I promise you this once we get the item and come back here I will come back to get you even help finish this *as he pet Pidgeot*

Pidgeot nodded as she flew off to protect the flock as much as she can as Ash waved goodbye to her "I promise i will come back for you and we can travel again" as pidgeot had a confident look on her face before the gang left the sceen

 ***End flashback***

Ash: And that's a promise i'm gonna keep even if it means that i have to fight my past against the Spearow flock and solve whatever matters or grudges the leader has on me. *Thinks* Even though i knew what i did was an accident by throwing that rock i've learned better now than back then even if it means an apollogy to the leader after the matter is done.

As the gang didn't get any attack from the Spearow flock again like last time as they entered the same area that they were before going to the Orange Islands as they reached the deepest part of the forest were they last spot the same flock Ash's Pidgeot is watching over as some of the Pidgey's and Pidgeottto's were scared at the pressance of the gang.

Ash: Its ok were not here to catch any of you nor are we here to cause any issues

Misty: Yeah were here to help and see an old friend.

While some believed them the other older Pidgeotto's didn't believe them as a few did try to attack the gang but a sudden Caw stopped them telling them that they are telling the truth. As the same pokemon came out of the tree area which brought a happy smile to Ash and Co's faces.

?: Pidget Pidgeot *with a smile seeing a its friends again* 'its been a while Ash'

Ash: Hahah Pidgeot i'm so glad to see you again *as he hugged her*

Pidgeot: *Smiled and returned it with her talon* Pidgeot Eot'Glad you came back'

Ash: Well Girl I promised that i would come back and now i have but i figured that things haven't changed huh

Pidgeot: *nodded sadly*

Brock: Well we'll help as much as we can to resolve it right guys.

Misty: Right

Ash: Right but this is my battle I can't just do this and let you guys get even more involved in an issue that has been with me since the beginning.

Misty: Right i forgot the leader is after you isn't he.

Ash: *nodded* After all i was the one that hit it with the rock though i though it was the same Pidgey that i met that day.

Pidgeot: *was shocked not by this as all the members of the team knew about this but all this time Ash didn't know who that Pidgey was...her*

Pikachu: *noticed her reaction* ' hey what's with the reaction Pidgeot '

Pidgeot: ' That same Pidgey was me he never knew hopefully he will figure it out'

Pikachu: 'oh man you evolved when we met but knowing Ash he will sooner or later but lets worry bout that later'

Pidgeot: *nodded* 'Yes lets I've been needing to put an end to the Fearow flock once and for all'

Ash: *wishing he could understand them* Looks like you two are ready for whatever happens next.

As both nodded but little did they know it one of the Pidgeotto's went missing it wasn't a member of the flock but a spy as it flew back to the Fearow flock again with some news that the Fearow leader would be interested in.

Pidgeotto: 'Fearow the boy came back as he said he would but he wants to put an end to this dispute once and for all'

Fearow: *smiled to this* 'Excalent my Pidgeotto if its a dispute that he wants to finish then its a fight he will get'

Pidgeotto: 'Things were going great till that Pidgeot came i was leader till her and was the one that kept the peace with us now its a different story'

Fearow: 'That and you were the one who are close to my flock'

Pidgeotto: 'Yes sir but now what are you gonna do'

Fearow: 'I will face him on even terms and whatever demands he wants but if they are reasonable but doubt he has changed'

Pidgeotto: ' well the flock might notice that i'm gone so you better go now before the opportunity slips'

As both flew off but little did the older Pidgeotto know that Pidgeot had a knew he had some sort of plans with the Fearow leader during the time she stayed with the flock and was ready for anything as the two pokemon came to the site of the Pidgey flock but was expected by the group. Especially Ash and Pidgeot.

Ash: Fearow no Spearow this time huh.

Fearow: *Shaked head as if he wanted to settle this once and for all*

Ash: Ok a one on one fight if i win you leave this flock alone and we start off without anymore grudges with each other.

Fearow: *was amazed that he would go as far as burry the hatchet after two years* Fear row ' And if i win'

Ash: I will release all of my Pokemon and not only you can do what you please with me in terms of wanting me to do stuff for the flock even though i can't understand you though. But i'm willing to let bygones be bygones and move forward. Do we have a deal?

Pidgeot was surprised by the offer but understood that a fair offer would surfice in this situation if fearow agrees to the terms both pokemon haven't been well fighting for the past half a year but this will change things as she has learned some new stuff a move not even she nor Ash has heard of before. As the fearow laughed but nodded to the agreement but the real thing it wanted from Ash was not harm but to show he has changed.

Misty: Ash are you sure

Brock: Yeah Ash you haven't been with Pidgeot for over a half a year are you sure you want to do this what if you do lose.

Ash: *shakes head* No this has to be done for the flock and for a better future. Pidgeot you ready for another fight girl.

Pidgeot nodded as she smiled as so did Fearow as he wanted this rematch for the time being hoping he didn't make a mistake by agreeing to this. As most of the flock from both sides were watching as Pidgeotto the same one who informed Fearow did notify the other flock just incase. As both side took their positions as Ash stayed on the ground this time as Fearow would rather face a pokemon of his than cause a potential harm to a servant to the flock. As they began as Fearow took to the sky.

Ash: To the sky Pidgeot too

As both Pokemon were in a seeable altitude for all to watch.

Ash: We'll kick this off Pidgeot Gust attack

As she lauched a powerful gust towards the Fearow as it dodged as it used Drill peck at Pidgeot. As Ash yelled "Dodge it then wing attack" As she barely managed to dodge and slammed Fearow with a powerful wing attack but he was far from out as it counter with its own as it hit her.

Ash: You ok Pidgeot

As she shook it off as Fearow came in with another Drill peck this time just as fast as the wing attack was.

Ash: *grunted* Quick attack before it can hit you

As she did but not before getting her wing hit by the drill peck as the tide was turned as Pidgeot was injured but can fly a little as Ash screamed " Pidgeot NO i believe in you we made a promise that we would work together as a team don't give up" As she managed to be inspired by those words as Fearow was shocked by this and thought 'He has changed but this is more than that lets see if his faith can save her from this' As a powerful energy was building from its beak which caught everyone off guard which meant to Ash that he wasn't messing around now it wanted to finish this now. As it fired a massive hyper beam aimed toward Pidgeot herself.

Ash: Pidgeot get out of their now with quick attack please.

As she managed to muster up enough energy to use that move to get out of their which made Ash and the other happy and fearow shocked by this.

Fearow: 'You managed to get out of their with that little strength in that wing are you sure that you are even able to continue Pidgeot I don't want to put that in any more trouble than it is end this and i won't have to mess with the flock what do you have to gain for fighting'

Pidgeot: *shakes head* ' Its not what i'm after but to show you that I'm more than a match for you not for winning but to show both of you how much i've learned in the past and how much i trust in Ash's battle capabilities.'

Fearow: *smiled* Well if that's what you want then my offer for the flock is still indescisive for now show me then how much your trust in your trainer has gotten.

Ash: I believe in you Pidgeot don't hold back give him what you got if any strength left that is.

Misty: Brock do you think Pidgeot can still fight after that nasty blow to the wing

Brock: Its the same stubborness that Ash has but who know's what she has learned in the last half a year.

Fearow: 'Well then i admire your fighting spirit but its over' *as he prepared another hyper beam this time to end this as he fired it*

Ash: Get out of their now Pidgeot you can do it.

As she managed to muster enough strength to build energy in her wing not only to dodge the move but managed to go straight into Fearow with what looks like Wing attack but it was a lighter color than usual which Ash looked it up but the Pokedex had nothing on it as Dexter had no info on the move at all. As Pidgeot managed to slam the attack hard on Fearow sending it to the ground but with that last manouver it also put a big strain on her wing and energy as she was loosing altitude as she landed as she fell to the ground with Fearow knocked out not long after a Draw. Which shocked not only everyone but the both flocks as they both didn't know what to do or who won. As Ash ran to Pidgeot.

Ash: Pidgeot you ok girl Brock get the super potion fast.

Brock: I can use it one her but she will need to see Nurse joy after everyting is done it should make it better till then. *as he handed him one*

Ash: *nodded as he took it and used it on her* Don't worry Pidgeot this will help you till we can get it better.

Pidgeot nodded faintly as it did help her as Fearow watched this and was amazed as how much Ash has changed from the kid who threw a rock at him to a trainer who has in fact shown that he does care about pokemon as fearow made up his mind but as he was gonna tell Pidgeot of his plan the former leader Pidgeotto made a move that Fearow didn't want to happen.

Pidgeotto: 'No this is not happening I refuse this he's a human he will never be different Spearow flock on my mark and attack'

Pidgeot: *shocked by this* 'Why would you do that he didn't do anything.'

Pidgeotto: 'He's the same as every human i'll get my flock back no matter what Attack'

Just as they were about to strike they were stopped by Fearow himself. Which suprised everyone even Ash and Pidgeot as they thought that he would just sit their.

Fearow: Stand down all of you and leave this human and flock alone

Pidgeot: But we tied our agreement

Fearow: *shakes head* No he's shown me that he is different from before

Pidgeotto: Your wrong all humans are the same.

Fearow: No not this one now leave this flock both of sides and don't show yourself again.

Pidgeotto: *angered* But what stops him from capturing the flock or harming them.

Fearow musters up a hyper beam to show he isn't gonna let him treat Ash like this anymore as he took the hint and left but vowed he will return again. As he was out of site little did he know it, it was a ruse to get him out of their.

Ash: So i guess this means i should release my pokemon then huh.

Fearow: *looked at Ash in shock as he shook his head*

Ash: Huh but Pidgeot fell first in the draw i should hold my end of the bargin

Fearow: *shook his head*

Ash: Wait are you saying that you are letting go of harming the flock

Fearow: *nodded*

Pidgeot: 'Why are you letting Ash off Fearow. I mean he made a deal'

Fearow:' His trust in you as well as the way he acted when you were down like that it.. *as he got up* it showed me that he has changed from the kid almost two years ago. Go with him I will help with the flock both sides after the former leader left he relenquished his status and don't worry i won't cause any more harm.'

Ash: Fearow if it helps I do want to say something...Sorry

Fearow: *was shocked by this as to the fact he apollogized to this as he listened*

Ash: I'm sorry for what i did almost two years ago to you even the flock now while i can't go back and change it i can make sure that, that won't ever happen again.

Fearow: *shocked but smiled to this as he nodded and even nuzzled him to show he accepted the apollogy*

Ash: *shocked but happy by this* Your welcome and thanks for accepting my apollogy hope we can work things out.

Fearow managed to relay a message via by wing movement by pointing to both flocks indicating that he wants to keep peace with them on equal terms. Which shocked Ash but understood somehow as Pidgey flock though sceptical nodded to the agreement as well as Pidgeot as she managed to not only stop the fighting but earned a friend in him as the flock managed to make use of the area without hassle.

Ash: Well Pidgeot its time for us to be back together again as a team what do you say.

Pidgeot: *smiled and nodded* Pidgeot 'I'm ready Ash'

As he tossed Pidgeot's ball at her as a blue beam hit her instead of the usual red as it means a recapture as a simple ding signifyied her recapture. As Ash and the other's were happy to have her aboard once again. As Pidgeot managed to say her last goodbye to the flock for now even promising Fearow a rematch if they see each other again. Which he happily agreed to but not for any reason or grudges. As they waved goodbye as the gang head out of Viridian Forest and head to the closet pokemon center.

 **With the issue of the past behind them Ash and friends head to the pokemon center to help Pidgeot before heading off to Ash's next adventure in Johto but what was the issue that the Pidgeotto had with humans was on everyone's mind.**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **And done for the first chapter and yes it was lengthy than my first story but i really didn't want to put this into a two parter not for the reunion as for the next one we will be starting off at the beginning of the Johto adventure and i have a lot of plans for this story till then see you next time whether it be this story or my next chapter in the other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Fanfic and welcome to the second chapter of the Johto journey now we tackle the first episode of the Johto series now i will make several changes to this chapter while it will stay true to the first episode too as i did love this series and don't worry it won't be as lengthy as the series is sadly but some good fillers and but mainly episodes that i felt could be better if necessary in the series. Also sorry for no Togepi speaking roles in the story i wanted to mainly focus on the reunion for that i want to get this out of the way yes we will run into that Pidgeotto again much later down the road in the the story but closer to the end want to end the story on a high note. Now then lets get the show on the road.**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival in Johto rescue the missing Totodile**

 **We join our hero's as they are deep in the forest somewhere between kanto and Johto as the embark to New Bark town but they hit somewhat of a snag in the road.**

Ash: Are you sure that we're heading in the right direction Brock

Misty: Yeah should be their by now

Togepi: Togepi 'Yeah Brock'

Brock: According to my map it should be not too far.

Misty: that's what you said an hour ago

Ash: Hey no worries guys we'll find a way out of here we usually do

Misty: And that leads us to being even more lost remember.

Just as Ash was about to say something they noticed a slight glow comming from near by as it caught their attention as they ran towards it but what they saw was comming out of a small pond area of the forest as a strange dog like creature was emitting some sort of glow from it as it awed the gang.

Ash: Wow

Misty: Amazing wonder what pokemon it is though

Brock: Beats me though i've never seen it before

Just as Ash was about to pull out his pokedex the suposide pokemon jumped off the little ledge it was on as it ran off of course Ash accidently slipped in the pond area as he go out and the gang ran after it but it disapeared from site as the gang was about to catch up to it somehow they missed it. But instead they managed to arrive at their first destination of the Johto region on the outskirts of New bark town.

Ash: Wow New Bark Town

Misty: Wow its bigger than i imagined that's for sure

Brock: Yeah no joke its bigger than viridian that's for sure.

Ash: *thinking* The town of winds of new beginning huh now this will not only be my first stop for a new beginning in a new region but * pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball* but a new one with you as a team the old gang is back together again *end thought* Man I can wait for a new adventure *almost dropping Pidgeot's ball*

Pikachu: *catching it* Pika Pi 'oh Ash' * with a sigh*

Ash: Whoops i got so excited that i almost broke Pidgeot's pokeball *as he scratched the back of his head as he picked it up*

Misty: Real smooth Ash you kept your promise to her and almost ruined it in less than a week.

Ash: *sighs* I know Misty its just i'm excited that's all but i can see what you mean though. But man was it a good way to reunite the team again.

*Flash back*

After Ash recatched Pidgeot and brought her back to the pokemon center in Viridian Ash had the chance to gather the pokemon he had during his journey aside butterfree of course. As many was happy to see Pidgeot again especially Charizard shockingly which also surprised Pidgeot that Ash managed to get him to listen to Ash again but not before many of the pokemon told him about what happened at the pokemon league as well as why Ash needed him then, which shockingly made him more upset than as he was the only one that was battle capable to fight back then. Now even after a league the Orange league that is he is determined to make sure what he did won't happen again. Much to the delight of the pokemon still got a chuckle from Pidgeot though as it was nice to see everyone again

*end flash back*

Ash: With the team back together again how can we not loose onward to the next destination.

Brock: You mean to the Pokemon center here in New bark town that is were you can register for the league Ash.

Ash: Alright lets get going to the Pokemon center.

Brock: *cheerfully* Yeah to see the nurse joy their too

Misty: Oh no you don't Brock you will not ruin this journey for us like that please.

Too late as he was already running to the pokemon center with sweet drops running down everyone's faces from that. As the reached the towns pokemon center but nurse joy wasn't their. But their was a message left for anyone who stopped by:

My dear apollogies for being absent but i'm stopping by Professor Elms research lab and won't be back till about 4pm please be patient and i will handle any issue afterwards.

Brock: Ah man we just missed her

Misty: Um she said she be back by 4 pm its almost 5 now something must be up

Brock: Of course to the pokemon lab.

Ash: Hey come on brock she maybe running behind that's all but might as well go and see what is going on anyway and we might as well meet Professor Elm anyway.

Both nodded as they head to the lab. As they reached the lab they can hear a lot of yelling comming from the lab definitely Nurse Joy but the problem was who was she yelling at and about as the entered the lab to see her yelling at what looks to be the Professor.

Joy: How can you loose the pokemon yet alone mistaken who ever tooken it for me? You should be ashamed of yourself Professor Elm.

Elm: I'm so sorry i was looking at some pokemon specimens that i was studying and got caught up in it that i should've payed more attention.

Joy: This always happens when you go deep into you research Professor that pokemon's trainer will be stopping by any day now how can you be so absent minded.

Ash: Umm are we interrupting something sorry

Joy: Oh no your not but we have a big problem at hand that this professor managed to overlook.

Misty: You mean a missing pokemon maybe we can help.

Elm: I would greatly appreciate it but we don't know were to look I'm Professor Elm pokemon researcher here in Johto.

Ash: Ah Yes professor Oak told us about you when before we left here.

Elm: Ah you know professor Oak i'm one of his students not to mention i used to do a lot of research for him before becoming a professor.

Joy: then you went absent minded by letting one of the starter pokemon you were suposed to give away to a female trainer be taken without noticing.

Elm: *scratched the back of his head in embarassment* oh right.

Brock: So what kind of three pokemon do you give to trainers for the starters.

Elm: Well for this region we have the same three types as the other regions grass, water and fire. *as they see a small mouse looking pokemon walking up to professor* This one here is the regions fire starter cyndaquil *as he picked him up as it was one to like others as it definitely showed why its a fire type when it bursted the flames on its back* As you can see it sets the flames on its back depending on the emotions or anger it feel. *as it calmed down*

Ash: Wow that's so cool

Misty: No joke

Brock: I must admit its a nice pokemon

Elm: the grass starter is name is Chikorita *which he pulled out a picture out for it* It's trainer was just here the other day a young girl who just starting her journey.

Ash: Awe that's a nice grass type

Elm: And lastly Totodile who is the water starter and is the one pokemon that is missing *as he pulled out another picture for it*

Misty: *goes gaw over it* Ah such a cute water type and the way it looks

Ash: So that's a Totodile.

Brock: So tell what happened exactly.

Elm: Well it all started as i was researching my study as usual when

*Flashback*

Elm: What amazing specimen i've never seen such molicules and all

As the water starter was playing around the lab as it knew its trainer will be arriving any moment he was given an image of what she looked like cause the female soon to be trainer specifically choose it as her's whether or not he'd like it or not he was happy that it got a chance to be a starter pokemon the problem is while its energetic and loves to dance, but it really didn't like being forced to be a pokemon specifically chosen as it wants a nice trainer but also a trainer that it trusts. Then suddenly a three people came in the door (three guess who) As Professor Elm was more interested in the specimen than what's going on and thought it was Nurse joy.

Elm: Oh nurse Joy is that you well the pokemon is ready to be examined and make sure its ready for its trainer

?: *a female voice bit lower tone* Oh yes its me professor and don't worry i'll be back in a few *with a few cackles in the background as they picked up Totodile*

Elm: Ok then thanks Joy

As they left a few minutes later entered the real Nurse Joy which lead to where they are now.

*end Flash back*

Ash: well this is percilular

Joy: Man this is tough they might be gone halfway across town by now

Ash: *smiled as he knew exactly who to help with this as he took out Pidgeot's ball*

Misty: Her first adventure with you and a great way to cover the city if we can't find them.

Ash: Yeah

As they went outside as Ash tossed the ball "Come on out" As Pidgeot came out of her ball. Which definitely caught Elm's eye as the size of her "My that's a rare Pidgeot its bigger than most Pidgeot's i've seen"

Ash: Yeah and my second pokemon since i've started not to mention she has a move none of us know by now. But we can talk about that later Pidgeot we're looking for any commotion going on that may involve a missing pokemon we can cover more ground by air.

Pidgeot: *nodded and smiled* Pidg geot 'Of course and hop on'

As she turned her back to signal that she want's Ash to fly with her which he gradually agreed to as its been a while anyway as they took off as the other's searched on the ground and got Officer Jenny who also gotten word about this as they couldn't find anything at the momment.

Meanwhile...

?:Ahhhhhhh get it off my hair get it off get it off

A familiar trio Team Rocket was in fact the one's that took Totodile as it didn't like them as he was comping on Jessies hair demanding that they return him via translation of Meowth that is.

Meowth: Looks like it likes you Jessie even if it hates us.

Jessie: Not Funny get this stupid thing off my hair

James: I would but if i do it would ruin your hair and all

Jessie: I really don't care its gonna be ours hair ruined or not pull it off me then catch it

Little did they know it all that screaming was caught by Pidgeot's ears she learned to train it when she was in the forest after all you never know it when trouble is around the corner as she notified Ash "Pidgeot pidget ' theirs some noise coming that way' " Ash nodded " Take me too it the others should be following us" She nodded as she flew to that direction and low and behold they saw team rocket trying to pull totodile off Jessie's hair which made a snicker out of Pidgeot after all it was nice to see these losers again after so long.

Jessie: Its not working

James: Well he left us with no choice but to catch it *as he pulled out a pokeball*

Ash: Oh no you don't stop right their Team rocket

All three: Its the twerp

Ash: Your not gonna take that totodile from any one yet alone make him a slave to you

Jessie: Why you once we get it off me then we'll show you

That wasn't necessary as Totodile let go and got on the back of Jessie's head and made a jump off of her head with abit of force to knock her down abit.

Jessie: Its off why you *as she see's split ends* How dare you ruin a beautiful hair

Totodile: Toto dile toto ' Oh please i've seen magikarp cuter than you'

Pidgeot: *snicker to that* 'nice one'

Which Meowth translated to the three which made Ash snicker too as Jessie was fumming from the insult. As they were prepared to fight them but as the Police showed up they had to bolt.

Jessie: We'll be back and i won't forget that insult you stupid alligator

James: Count on it

Meowth: You bet

As they ran off before any police could make any arrests as they were informed that Ash was looking for it too for the Professor. Even as much as Totodile admitted it he actually like Ash a human not cause of the fact he's a trainer but the fact that he is different somehow to him and was thinking of what to do next. Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center as Ash just contacted Professor Oak on his arrival

Oak: Ah Ash my boy you arrived their safely i see

Ash: Yes sir and will be signing up for the league soon oh and i ran into an old colligue of yours.

Elm: Hi Professor Oak *with Totodile in hand who had already made his descision but waited anyway*

Oak : Ah Professor Elm its been a while

As they were talking about scientific mumble jumbo as the gang was walking to the waiting area bench with a sigh of annoyance. As totodile was also tired of hearing all of this left Professor elms side and walking towards Ash.

Ash: this gonna take forever

Misty: They will be on that phone all day about nothing interesting at all.

Totodile: Toto dile

Ash: Huh what is it Totodile

Totodile: *was pointing to Ash then back to him as if he wanted him to be his trainer instead of the girl*

Ash: But aren't you supposed to be a pokemon for another trainer Totodile.

Totodile: *shook his head as he didn't want that person but him*

Joy: I see totodile would rather be with you than with the trainer that originally wanted him.

Elm: *finishing his coversation overheard this* Well we do have another just incase so if that is what you want Totodile.

Totodile: *nodded*

Elm: If that is ok with you Ash

Ash: Yeah it is but are you sure professor

Elm: Well all my pokemon has a right to choose whether or not it wants to be with a trainer it looks as if he wants to be with you so i'd say why not after all you did help save it.

Ash: Ok welcome aboard totodile.

Totodile: Totdile 'Its a pleasure'

As Elm returned it to the pokeball and told the gang that he will notify the trainer that the pokemon wanted another trainer and has another starter of the same kind ready for her as he handed the pokeball to Ash. Which he happily accepted this makes Ash's sixth pokemon since he has one open spot left anyway. Also Elm handed him a pokedex for his journey after all ash's pokedex wasn't acustomed to the Johto region (A/n the pokedex he used before only had info for togepi and Marill) which he gladly accepted.

Joy: Oh i almost forgot you want to register for the Johto region right Ash

Ash: Yep we had planned on doing that earlier but we came to the lab when we got the message

Joy: Well then lets get you registered. *as she puts Ash's new pokedex which already had all the information for Ash on it as it completely registers Ash for the Johto League* Congratulations you are now all set to take on this regions gyms now I'd say the closest gym from here is the Violet gym in Violet city.

Ash: Alright Violet city gym here i come.

As they waved their goodbye's surprisingly they found out that the new trainer was fine with all of that as she would rather it be happy with its own choice than for it to be picked by what it don't want as she was fine with another kindly. As Ash and co left New Bark Town.

 **With the totodile rescued by our hero's and now a member of the gang our hero's set their sites on Violet city and the destination of Ash's first gym battle what's instore for our hero's stay tuned...**

 **And done for now man that took a while to write as i was focused on what to put on here. And before any of the Anime's totodile fans get one me for him being caught differently keep in mind this is my story and well this story's totodile is the same one difernce is this one will evolve in the story and yes all three starters will be caught in their retrospective chapter/episodes in the story and evolve too as this is different from my current story and wont be connected to it. Please review it means a lot to me and i'll see you as we are introduced to a certain baseball team's fan and Chikorita's trainer (not Ash's chikorita of course) see you then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 3 of a promise kept. Before we get started I believe an apollogy is an order for why i've been inactive for this story since October. Well two things 1. I needed to complete a few things for my other story Ash's Unova Journey my version which i know for some of my newer watchers aren't for that which i do recomened too as for a bit i will be working a lot on that too don't worry i will work on this story too. 2. Like the other story and why I was inactive for that one is cause of life whether it be: work, getting my permit which i got in November, or just a lot of stress going on with my life. I will say this for both stories i'm glad no one is saying please update soon or when the next one will come out. Speaking of comments/reviews not as much here sadly which conserns me a lot as both my stories has been getting less reviews since i made the recent chapters and more readers, now don't get me wrong i love new readers and all but this is well the other reason why i'm taking so long too i'm not sure if this story is doing good or not as for plans i won't be using every episode like the other story but more focused aside the first two episodes of the anime on captures, gym battles developing Ash's pokemon like pidgeot and the others and some of my favorite filler episodes too. Now since this was a big hit on my other story would you want a translator for Ash i can work around his pokemon being switched around the only one's won't aside pikachu is Charizard, Pidgeot, and totodile which will evolve in later chapters. Speaking of which is the last one for now i'm still thinking on what to do for that episode with Ash's original totodile now the one i gave Ash was suposed to be that one but a reviewer did bring up if Misty will catch one the answer is not sure yet let me know in the reviews and also this chapter won't be as close to the actual episode same with all of them but you'll see as it goes on now lets get the story going.**

 **Chapter 3: A new rival enters a pokemon team fan**

 **We join our hero's as they make route to Ash's next goal Violet city and the cite of Ash's next gym battle along with a new pokemon that joined Ash's team as they started to enjoy a nice lunch as the newest member was getting to know the team.**

Pikachu: So totodile what made you deside to join Ash and not go with the trainer that was gonna have you.

Totodile: *Looks down and sighs* I've seen many pokemon that came from the lab who were specifically choosen to be with a trainer and many hated it including me.

Bulbasaur: I can understand after all i've knew a few

Totodile: Its not good cause many don't go through what most starters should allow the new trainer to choose while i didn't mind that i'm somewhat glad i didn't get choosen by the one who chikorita was.

Squirtle: So Chikorita is a grass type starter like bulbasaur right

Totodile: Yes and I'm aware your the kanto starters as i've only seen you in Elm's studies.

Pidgeot: Well why didn't you just object when you were that

Pikachu: Just like me i originally didn't want to be a trained pokemon that and human's can't understand us.

Totodile: *Sighs* that and well the trainer specifically choosen me cause of how cute i was while i didn't mind the praise and all I just want to be myself and battle and from what i heard she was just wanting me as a pet than a pokemon to battle.

Charizard: That right there can be a good and bad thing. Most pokemon like my first stage and pokemon like eevee are normally pets than trained pokemon. But for some that are born to battle that's a life they don't want.

Pidgeot: Your always thinking about battle now man things have change since i've been gone.

Pikachu: You'll get used to it

Totodile: Well i do agree with you though my species as well as Cyndaquil you met rather battle than be the type to be pets.

Bulbasaur: Makes sense most fire types love to fight.

Squirtle: And water types aren't come on

Bulbasaur: Oh look at you mister pull pranks on humans.

Squirtle: At least i managed to be around more at the time.

As the two started to argue which made a sweat drop for the others.

Pidgeot: Oh here we go again

Totodile: Do they always do that

All three: All the time

Totodile: *sweat drop* I hope they don't take it too far though

Charizard: They don't we've known them enough that even though they fight they don't push there friendship too far.

Pidgeot: That is something everyone on the team wants just to be friends and to get along.

Totodile: So tell me what is Ash like

Ash: Aside making rash decisions in the past that is. Ash is the type of trainer that puts pokemon over himself even willing to go even more lengths than most trainers would.

Totodile: Like what?

Pikachu: *sighs* this is one thing i wish didn't happened i was brainwashed and turned against Ash he took a full brunt of my electric attack even under full hypnosis and he managed not only to survive but save us too.

Charizard: that must've been tough

Totodile: Agree no joke

Pikachu: that's one thing he did but Ash rather take things differently than what he was back at the beginning.

As Pikachu explained what happened when he and Ash met and the whole thing with the Spearow flock. This amazed totodile, but this shocked Pidgeot as she was aware that Ash did do a stupid thing to the spearow leader but going as far as taking a whole flock on himself is another. As he even went as far as mentioning how he went as far as jumping a bridge in a rain storm for a hurt pokemon that caught Totodiles attention as that is more than most humans would do some would wait out something like that.

Totodile: wow that's a lot even for him

Pikachu: *Sighs* Luckily Team Rocket was their to help us get to the other side help as in us bouncing off their heads

Totodile: *Chuckles* Oh you mean those three losers

Pidgeot: I think what you called them yesterday was the best way discribe them now a days.

Totodile: Yeah but what's the deal with them anyway.

Pikachu: *Sighs* They've been following us since day one sadly after we stopped them from attacking the pokemon center in viridian two years ago they've been after me cause of that since it was powerful enough to blow up the pokemon center but with the help of Misty's bike.

Totodile: That powerful though I'm still confused as to why they would be after you.

Pikachu: No idea.

But as Totodile was gonna ask another question the gang heard some cheering of a song of something (Not gonna put it in sadly) which Totodile recognized with a studder as Ash and co heard it too.

Totodile: She's hear too *Sighs* well a reunion would happen sooner or later

Pikachu: huh who

Ash: Well lets see who is chanting that and why it sounds familiar.

As the nodded as they found who it was a young girl trainer with a baseball outfit and a cheer phone (forgot what those are sadly if you seen the anime you know what i mean) along with a grass type fighting against a rattata which Totodile's suspicion was right.

?: Alright now razor leaf and hit it hard

As the pokemon did and managed to knock the rattata out it looked like they were fighting for a bit so it made sense why. As Ash scanned the pokemon and found out it was the regions grass starter Chikorita and wonder if it was the same mentione back at New bark town. As she threw a pokeball at the rattata and caught it easily. As both were cheering at this as they see Ash and Co. which chikorita saw Totodile as he recognized him.

?: Well hello I'm taken you saw that whole thing

Ash: Yes nice way to catch a pokemon i must say

Casey: My names Casey and this is my partner chikorita

Chikorita: Chiko chikori

Misty: Such a cutey

Chikorita: *Blushed but was smiling to that*

Totodile: *Sighs* Somethings never change even with you Chikorita

Chikorita: The feelings the same too Totodile

Ash: I'm taken since they know each other that this was the same Chikorita that was chosen from Professor Elm's lab recent.

Casey: Why yes and this totodile didn't want to go with me as I was choosing at the time.

Totodile: Sorry too weird for me

Chikorita: *sighs* I'll give you that her references gets me confused.

Pikachu: From what we heard yes.

Chikorita: You have no idea *Shakes head*

Totodile: Yep

Ash: Well originally Totodile was originally picked for another trainer but...

Casey: Huh you stole it from the lab.

Ash and Totodile: *shocked* What no you got it wrong

Chikorita: Huh i remember you were too.

Totodile: I descided to go with Ash when he saved me and I didn't want to be a pet pokemon as the trainer who wanted me had planned Elm knows that Ash has me cause he gave me to him

Chikorita: Woah Casey over reacted to this.

Ash: Ask Professor Elm he would've cleared me or Officer Jenny as we saved him from a group of thieves Totodile choose to come with me. Your mistaken.

Casey: *Humph* I'd say your lying to cover your crime prove it that your telling the truth beat me in a battle but Totodile will be out of the battle.

Brock: I think your over reacting but i guess its fair right Ash

Ash: *Sighs* Well if she won't listen then I'll battle

Chikorita: *Sighs* Sorry bout that

Totodile: Its ok they can't understand us so we can't do anything

Chikorita: Well not gonna be in this one

As the two were in possition but Casey notices that Chikorita was not by her side. "Hey why are not battling with me Chikorita" Which he shook his head he knew Totodile long enough that he wouldn't go with someone by force so he knew that what was saying was true.

Casey: Hey why would you turn on me you can't just descide to side with them without proof.

Ash: Maybe its cause he must've knew that Totodile wanted to go his own way not by choice.

Casey: Huh what do you mean they just follow orders not stuff like that

Ash: *sighs* Your still new to being a trainer and have a "long" way to go

Casey: *Groans* Well then its a 2v2 battle then.

Ash: Fine *thinks* though i know one of the two pokemon already

Casey: Well if you think that the new pokemon i just caught would be one you got another thing comming

Ash: *Thinks* Figure she did make one smart move not to use a recent capture in a battle after being caught *shrugs* Oh well

Casey: *takes out her first ball* Ok Pidgey your up first *As a Pidgey came out*

Ash: A nice pokemon to start off with in capture

Pidgeot was watching she wanted out of this given she is a beginning trainer but admit this one is well trained from the looks of the pidgey. As was desiding what to choose first not Charizard as he was too strong even for a beginner trainer as he pulled out Squirtles ball.

Ash: Squirlte your up first

Squirtle: *Came out*

Casey: Well another starter bet you took him as well

Squirtle: *Shook his head to that accusation*

Casey: Whatever Pidgey lets hit a home run and win this game

Ash: *thinks* Again with the baseball refernces she must be a pokemon team fan but oh well ignore the references and push through *End thought* Ladies first

Casey: Your too kind Razor wind go

Ash: Water gun now

As it definitely looked equal as the two moves hit but give Squitle's battle experience it breazed through it like a small gust. Which caused Casey to be shocked by this.

Ash: Skull bash now

Casey: Ugh Counter with Steel wing

Ash: What's that move

As it managed to hit but Squirtle got knocked back but damage a significant towards the pidgey. But the move looked exactly like the one Pidgeot used against Fearow which they now know the name of it but still haven't heard of it.

Ash: So it looks like it isn't a rare move huh Pidgeot

Casey: Well half right you see its a new type here in the Johto region called steel you just saw the first of its moves... Wait what did you say?

Ash: Yep my Pidgeot here had that move back in Kanto though neither me, her, nor the professor knew about what it was called looked more like a more advanced version of wing attack.

Casey: Oh well you still got a lot to learn of the pokemon here. Steel wing again and wing attack.

Ash: *Thinks* Man she maybe new but she knows what she is doing but its time we put her in her place *End thought* Hydro pump and make it go sideways

Casey: That early stage

As squirtle dodge but tilting upright and landed hard a hyrdro pump slamming the pidgey to the ground down and out. As casey returned it to the ball upset.

Ash: For a beginner i must say you know more about battling than most new trainers i've seen.

Misty: Agree to that

Brock: No joke

Casey: Humph well i've been watching enough battle through the league and planned ahead in battles.

Ash: Well you left the little guy wide open when you launched that move i must say never let your guard down.

Casey: I won't listen to you thief *Thinks* Though he does have a point i was so caught up on winning that i could've done more but that's all i can give him *End thought as she took out her second pokeball* Ok Sentret your up

As she sent out what looks like a ground type pokemon as Ash scanned it to find out its a normal type of this region. Which Casey just noticed that Pokedex looked like hers but why does he have it is running through her head and why would Professor elm gave him it unless he is tell the truth or did he take it too. As Ash returned Squirtle back to his ball and sent out Bulbasaur to battle.

Casey: Another starter why do you have two

Ash: I have all three starters of the kanto region but they were abandoned by their trainer your very lucky that i don't use my fire one that is fully evolved or this would be said and done fast.

Casey: *Groaned and thought* He's taken it easy one me given i'm a newbe I'll give him that it would be overkill if he did but who know's what that grass type has under its vines *End thought* I'll let you have the first move

Ash: Ok bulbasuar use vine whip

Casey: *Smiled* Got you dig now

As the normal scout pokemon managed to out speed him and dodge under ground which it can be anywere which did shock and bulbasaur. Ash said "Careful bulbasuar and remain calm he can be anywere try and sense it" As bulbasaur remained calm and tried to sense were it was via its ears and the movement of the ground which was confusing Casey.

Casey: Hey this is a battle not a snooze fest though this might turn into it this round

Ash: Patient Casey you might want to not let your guard down

As sentret managed to come out of the ground but as he was about to hit Bulbasaur managed to get out of the way in time. Casey "What *Groan* use furry swips now" As it launched its claw at Bulbasuar as Ash said "Dodge each one then leach seed" As all five attacks were dodged and a Leech seed was hit which caught Casey off guard.

Ash: You let your guard down a second time Casey yet alone wanted to get this done quick you lost sight of the battle Bulbasaur charge solar beam.

Casey: Your mistake now headbutt and furry swips

As Bulbasaur managed to get hit by each but as Sentret kept the attack the leech seed drained more of its energy. Which made Casey more and more concern. As she realized she need to get thinking quick as she see the solar beam is almost fully charged.

Casey: Dig now before it can be fully charged

Ash: Not a chance

As it did but it was too late the move was charged. As Ash said "Now fire it in the ground were it came in" Casey was shocked by that. As bulbasaur managed to landed the final blow and sent it flying down and out.

Casey: *Got mad more and more* Chikorita you come and fight now we can't let this thief get away with this.

Ash: You still don't get it do you Professor Elm handed him to me that is why I have this Pokedex and totodile with me. Someone tried to take Totodile from the lab before i came here.

Casey: Huh what do you mean

Ash: A group of thieves called themselves Team Rocket posed as Nurse Joy accidently stumbled appond Professor elms lab and managed to get their hands on Totodile with the help of me my pokemon and my friends we managed to get him back.

Casey: But what about the trainer that was gonna take him

Brock: Professor Elm asked the girl before handing Totodile to Ash and she was fine with it as Totodile wanted to be with a trainer it trusts.

Ash: Pokemon aren't just tools to obey our command Casey they have a right to choose whether or not it wants to be with one or not.

Totodile and Chickorita: *nodded to this*

Casey: Oh man did i cross the line here

Misty: Your heart was in the right place but you were misinformed

Ash: If you had listened to all of it this wouldn't have happened.

Casey: *sighs* Ok i'm sorry about that but don't think next time i'll lose to you...Ash.

Ash: Your on but you need to remain calm and not be so rash with the battles. That what costed you the first match.

Casey: Your right. But i'll get better the right way.

As it made Chikorita and totodile smile though totodile felt sorry for Chikorita given her personallity that is. As it turns out Casey will compete in the league as she was trying to get stronger for the first gym. As the gang went their seperate ways from casey.

Ash: Well one thing i did learn from this is the name of the move Pidgeot has.

Brock: Steel wing a steel type move huh

Ash: Well no matter we'll train it more so not only were used to it and will controll it.

As that made the gang and Pidgeot smile as that was the same Ash from the one they saw in the battle earlier. As they made their way to the next town.

 **After a case of mistaken identity Ash managed to clear his name and made a new rival in the young Casey. While many mysteries about that new move Steel wing and the steel type in general on question is asked how did Pidgeot learn it and were did she get it from. As the journey continues...**

 **And finally done with this chapter sorry for the wait guys but like i said in the beginning a lot is going on with my life and all. Don't worry i'll be working on this story but i do give my other story a read too as most of my work is there too. I'll see you next time as a new member will join Ash's team Herracross. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of A promise kept. And before we begin I do need to apollogize about the wait for the next chapter don't worry it won't be an issue now as work is too demanding Next for those who reads both stories i'm going to work on this more so i can at least catch up and with me gone for a week hopefully i can get some out before the month is over now i've gotten requests for pokemon for ash to catch soon and I appreciate it and to be honest I will take them to account and one of you did ask for one that i do have planned on him to catch. Next I gotten a reviewer who said I shouldn't put this in script format well i can say this I've been doing this for both stories and haven't gotten any complaints from anyone and this isn't that format I wrote it like that so you guys can read it well without issues or loosing place in it, and its too late for me to write the story in a different order anyway also please tell me what you want me to do in terms of the chapter for the gym battle cause after this chapter the next one is filler then the chikorita episode after that I will either do the episode with the bellsprout tower or the gym battle let me know. Also like i said before i'm fine with switching pokemon the only one's that won't will be the following Pikachu (of course) charizard, Pidgeot and totodile but i do want to know if you want Ash to have a translator in this cause it can help with a lot of backstory and all. Till then lets get started.**

 **Chapter 4 (for real): A sappy tree tale**

 **We join our hero's as they make their way to cherrygrove city and then violet city the site of ash's first gym battle as they walked their way through a foresty area that is near a small river stream. As it looks like most of the forest is like it was demolished either that or winter has hit the area.**

Misty: Are we near cherrygrove city anytime soon Brock

Brock: According to the map we should be there by the end of the day as long as we go this path

Misty: you said that an hour ago

Ash: What's the matter misty your freaking out more than usual

Misty: We're in the forest area what do you think Ash

Brock: Well your not gonna like a gym that's coming up according to the guidbook

Misty: Please don't be the next one

Brock: Its after the next gym actually but its a bit of away from here

Misty: *sighs* As long as they don't go near me i'm fine

Brock: Speaking of which doesn't this forest look kinda of empty to you guys

As they look around and see that the tree's were dried out and massive damaged to them but what caused it. As they see a bunch what looks to be beetle like pokemon on the other tree's. As this was freaking Misty out more.

Misty: Please lets get out of here those are bugs.

As Ash looked them up as they were Herracross a rare typing of bugs a bug/fighting and are known for sucking sap out of things mostly tree.

Ash: So are they the one's that did all of this

Brock: I doubt it cause look how much there are in them I doubt that they can do that and according to the pokedex they don't consume all of the sap of the tree's

?: Exactly this isn't there doing especially since this isn't there territory nor would they want to anyway.

As the gang turned around to see what looked like a park ranger or researcher of bug types of this area.

Ash: Excuse me do you know what is going on and who are you?

Foster: My name is Foster I work in this area as a researcher and ranger to keep this area safe. As for what is going on is that for a whlie this are is split into two territories one for the herracross and one for the Pinsir this side is for the Pinsir but something is going on that made the Herracross come to this side. You see the other side of the river is their side and they weren't usually in issue with either side as both of them are in peace.

Misty: Can't they just split the forest of this side evenling and call it a day?

Brock: Its not that simple Misty look how much is left of this forest I doubt there is left on this side for both of them.

Foster: exactly we managed to keep the peace as much as we can but they just kept entering the are and messing things up more.

As we see some Pinsir coming this way as they were not here to nogociate with the Herracross. As they forced themselves to the one tree that the Herracross was on. But they did see one Herracross that didn't want this to be like this as the others noticed.

Foster: That is one Herracross that was more of a peace keeper than wanting to cause harm.

Ash: Maybe he can either reason with them or can help us find what is going on.

Misty: Ash why don't we just get out of here you know I hate bugs.

Ash: Not that we can Misty especially if this an issue that can cause harm to other area's to the forest too.

Foster: I agree with you there cause with this rate the forest can be eaten of sap within the day.

Brock: Huh that much was taken.

Foster: this is only a third of what is shown of this forest we need to find the source of what is going on and put a stop to this.

They nodded not far into the forest we see a certain trio with a Pinsir based machine sapping all the sap out of the tree.

Jessie: This machine was expensive but is doing its job

James: Not only does this machine get more power from the sap it takes but it stores it with an unlimited supply.

Meowth: We haven't used it to take over the Pinsir but then again they aren't away of what's going on.

James: We just need a few more tree's and this machine will be strong enough to attack the pokemon in this forest.

Jessie: not to mention it won't be able to be destroyed by the twerps and take Pikachu as our own.

As they were laughing to this idea as we return back to the others as they were deciding to try to settle the issue with the two pokemon before they get seriously hurt. As the herracross was definitely showing that they didn't want to fight with the help of the one Herracross but the Pinsir was more pushy even going after more tree's than the Herracross can get to.

Ash: Man can't you see that they don't want to fight but just share the tree's

Pikachu: 'Pika Pikachu'

Misty: I don't thing that they can hear you ash

Brock: Hunger can do that not like its any diferent than you Ash

Misty: Yeah you would fight one of us when you get hungry or whiney

Ash: Enough you two I get it I shouldn't push it but what can we do we have no idea where to look.

As it came to Ash that he has two flying types to look for the source of this. As he took out both charizard and Pidgeot. As they came out wondering what he wanted them to do.

Ash: I want you two to go and find the source of what is going on in this forest someone or something is sapping the sap out of the tree's but if you come across any pinsir do not and i repeat do not engage in combat we don't want any issue with them the same with the Herracross as they just want peace.

Charizrd: 'Ard'

Pidgeot:: 'Pidgot got'

Ash: I'm counting on you two and if anything goes wrong Charizard send a small flamethrower in the air not enough to burn the forest just to let us know now go you two.

They nodded as they flew off as they were searching the area and noticed many Pinsir were indeed sapping the tree's more as they were bullying the herracross more and more as much as they wanted to intervine they didn't unless they were attacked though this hurt Pidgeot a lot given she had to fight to keep her position as protector of her flock.

Charizard: 'I know how you feel Pidgeot but we promised Ash that we wouldn't engaged in battle'

Pidgeot: 'It just hurts me to see them like this especailly since it wasn't there fault I wish that we can just settle the peace'

Charizard: ' Given that both pokemon love tree sap it makes sense why this is important but whoever is doing this is actually crossing too many lines'

Pidgeot: 'Wow charizard you have matured since i left'

Charizard: 'I owe Ash my life twice I made a mistake back then now its my turn to repay it even if it means being different from my own kind'

Pidgeot was going to question him about that as they see a Pinsir much different from the others not only picking on the herracross but other pinsir as well and it was no ordinary Pinsir as some of them were being captured by someone that those two knew so well Team rocket as about half of the two bug types were under their command. As they saw their pokeballs being sent to their boss as both charizard and pidgeot launched an attack before the machine can do more harm that was the signal the others needed.

Brock: did you see that Ash.

Ash: that was the signal that i mentioned lets go now

As they ran to where it was as they see both Charizard and Pidgeot were struggling to fight against the machine. As not even their attacks were scratching the thing.

Jessie laughing: Sorry to tell you this twerp pokemon but this machine is now more stronger thanks to the sap we took from the forest.

James: No point on rescueing those herracross and pinsir they are team rockets now the boss has them.

Ash: So it was you who was destroying the forest and making the issue with the two pokemon.

Meowth: The twerps

James: Always showing up at the worst times

Jessie: No matter this is what we wanted after all those pathetic bugs couldn't even hold against a third of the power that this machine has even if its not full power it is enough to match legendaries.

Meowth: Well not quite that strong

Both jessie and james were pounding on meowth "that was retorical not fact meowth" as this was just making charizard and pidgeot laughing at this given they havent changed as much as the gang noticed that this was their chance. As he nodded at the two as they readied their attacks.

Jessie: Oh no you don't *As she pushed a button to for the pinsir machine to attack them*

As both got a barely a hit in as they were sent back more as team rocket was laughing at this. As this made not only Ash and co mad but was making charizard angry but not as much as Pidgeot this was personal as she went through all of this before. As she tried steel wing at it.

Meowth: Try all you want but that move won't scratch our mechanized Pinsir machine

Pidgeot: 'Shut it I won't let you harm them any more'

Charizard: ' right behind you Pidgeot' as he used flamethrower

As the trio was laughing more and more as the machine was absorbing the damage while taking less as it seems like that it was hopeless. Then suddenly the remaining Pinsir and herracross with the same one before who wanted to quarl the fighting was leading as they wanted to stop them as they were fighting the machine blow for blow. As Ash noticed a massive scar on the machine must've been from before as he knew it would take more power.

Jessie: Pathetic do you think strength in numbers will take this machine down

James: You're gonna need more than that

Ash: With pleasure

As he let out the other members of his team "Everyone attack a certain point on the machine" As they launched solar beam, hydro pump, and water gun alongside flamethrower mega horn's, vice grip's and steel wings as the machine was starting to show signs that it couldn't take this much damage.

Jessie: Uh this is not good

Meowth: too much power we need to bolt before it explodes

As the machine was destroyed sending team rocket flying "looks like team rocket is blasting off again" as they made a ding in the sky where they were sent while they saved the forest for now but it costed two pokemon on both sides as Herracross noticed how strong Ash's team was and was intreiged by his battle style as Pidgeot was really still showing that she was mad to her this was no victory two innocent pokemon was taken.

Charizard: 'there is nothing we can do if we got there sooner we would've ended up like them'

Pidgeot: *sighs* ' ok but i will get back at them for this one day that is a promise'

As Ash noticed her anger and can understand why this would hurt her as he seen what she went through to protect her flock but right now there was nothing he can do but hope that we can free them one day. As it seems that most of the tree's that was empty was splattered by the sap that was in the tree's as many of the remaining herracross and pinsir took their spots but this time without issues.

Foster: Well with that machine gone the forest should return to normal in time

Ash: That's good to hear though I do feel bad for those two pokemon Team rocket aren't nice to pokemon and abuse them to no end to get what they want

Misty: We'll get them back some day but right now we need to make sure that they don't pull stunts like that again

Brock: I noticed that pidgeot's strength grew cause of all that I hope she doesn't turn out like charizard where she would be disobedient or ignore you Ash

Ash: Its not like she would this is similar to what she went through in Viridian I can see it in her eyes.

Brock: I understand but we need to make sure this won't be an issue.

Just as the gang was planning on leaving the same herracross that was the peace maker came forward to Ash looking like it wanted something Ash to catch him.

Ash: Huh herracross you sure about this I mean i'm taking you away from your friends here

Herracross: *nodded* 'herra cross' *he was sure about it as he wanted to get stronger to help his friends that was captured by those theives*  
Misty: Ash i think it would be wise to take him on the team after all he looked like he was into you.

Brock: It wouldn't hurt and they are known to get stronger in time

Ash: Strength is not what i'm after brock but i'll be happy to let you join the team though i have 6 pokemon you can still train at the lab

Herracross nodded again as this can help too as Ash pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at him as it caught him as it shook three time then a ding as Ash picked up the ball.

Ash: Alright i just caught a herracross

Pikachu: 'pi pikachu'

As the pokeball was sent to oaks lab his second pokemon of the Johto region now caught.

 **With the machine destroyed and the forest is safe Ash has a new team member to the team as they set off for Cherrygrove city and then to violet city. But the one was for sure this won't be the last we see of what Team rocket has in store for them. What are they planning with all this info and those pokemon. Stay tuned...**

 **And done finally for this chapter. Again sorry for the wait as I said in my update I had a lot of stuff going on in my life but expect more from this story coming soon possibly more this month if things go right but I will say this after all this I will try to post a chapter or two a month or at least every two months if i'm not swamped from work especailly now with that said i'll see you guys next time as we tackle the Quagsuire episode. See you then**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone i really do want to apologize about the lack of updates last year it was rough for me i was planning on coming back after my birthday last year but had trouble doing so i do want to say that my life got in the way and the fact that i am in a new job now that will help things a bit better. I will say that this story for the time being will be my main priority as this story is new and all and want to get it to where unova journey is at.

With that said I do have a few stuff to address with reviews well one big thing and its not having to do with the lack of them this time (though i do want some more of them). I'm sure that some of you noticed that some writers as of late are getting reviews from guests and are writing negative reviews I'm no different in fact over the two years i've been getting those from "your story sucks" or "you're story is not welcome here cause its script format" on both of my stories. Now i've havent gotten anything from the website just these guests and a lot of writers i've been following like StoryReader for example has been getting these constantly and its been annoying as this is bullying so please if your going to be criticizing my story please be professional and not rude. Also I'm not changing my story writing as its word document and i write it like this for a pretty good reason, cause people like myself usually have trouble reading stories or stuff in paragraph styles or have trouble reading long words and i don't see most of my positive reviews on both stories and i thank a lot of you for liking how i write these

Well that is much as i can say for now and do want to say thanks everyone for being patient this time i will try to be more consistant with my work and hope to get a schedule down so i can get them out more and the once a month thing is no longer going to be used now learned my leason last year. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter


End file.
